christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Niger
Jamhuriyar Nijar |common_name = Niger |image_flag = Flag of Niger.svg |image_coat = Coat of Arms of Niger.svg |image_map = Location Niger AU Africa.svg |map_caption = |national_motto = "Fraternité, Travail, Progrès" "Fraternity, Work, Progress" |national_anthem = La Nigérienne |official_languages = French |languages_type = National languages |languages = Hausa, Fulfulde, Gulmancema, Kanuri, Zarma, Tamasheq |demonym = Nigerien ( or ) |capital = Niamey |latd=13 |latm=32 |latNS=N |longd=2 |longm=05 |longEW=E |largest_city = Niamey |government_type = Semi-presidential republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Mahamadou Issoufou |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Brigi Rafini |area_rank = 22nd |area_magnitude = 1 E12 |area_km2 = 1,267,000 |area_sq_mi = 489,678 |percent_water = 0.02 |population_estimate = 15,730,754INS Niger |population_estimate_rank = 63rd |population_estimate_year = July 2011 |population_census = 10,790,352 |population_census_year = 2001 |population_density_km2 = 12.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 31.2 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $11.783 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 140th |GDP_PPP_year = 2011 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $781 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 175th |GDP_nominal = $6.286 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 143rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2011 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $417 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 177th |sovereignty_type = Independence |sovereignty_note = from France |established_event1 = Declared |established_date1 = 3 August 1960 |HDI_year = 2011 |HDI = 0.295 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 186th |HDI_category = low |Gini = 50.5 |Gini_ref = |Gini_year = 1995 |Gini_category = high |FSI = 91.2 4.2 |FSI_year = 2007 |FSI_rank = 32nd |FSI_category = Alert |currency = West African CFA franc |currency_code = XOF |country_code = NER |time_zone = WAT |utc_offset = +1 |time_zone_DST = not observed |utc_offset_DST = +1 |drives_on = rightWhich side of the road do they drive on? Brian Lucas. August 2005. Retrieved 28 January 2009. |cctld = .ne |calling_code = 227 }} Niger is a country in western Africa. The capital is Niamey, and the official language is French. It is surrounded by Algeria and Libya to the north, Chad to the east, Nigeria and Benin to the south, and Burkina Faso and Mali to the west. Niger is landlocked, meaning it has no coastline. Niger gets its name from the Niger River, whose name possibly comes from the Berber word "River of Rivers". The Mali Empire and the Songhai Empire both had land in what is now Niger. Later France controlled the land that is now Niger. Niger has a population, or the number of people living in an area, of 15,306,252 and an area of 1,267,000 square kilometres. Much of Niger is desert. After a military coup in 2010, Niger is now a democratic, multi-party state. Most of the people live in rural areas, and have little access to advanced education. Geography Niger is on the border between the Sahara and Sub-Saharan regions. Niger's area is of which is water. It is the world's twenty-second largest country. Niger borders seven countries. The longest border is with Nigeria to the south. The lowest point is the Niger River, with an elevation of . The highest point is Mont Idoukal-n-Taghès in the Aïr Mountains at . Cities This table shows cities with a population over 10,000, according to 2001 census. Climate Niger's subtropical climate is mainly very hot and dry. Much of it is covered by desert. In the extreme south there is a tropical climate on the edges of the Niger River basin. The land is mostly desert plains and sand dunes. There is flat to rolling savanna in the south and hills in the north. Education The literacy rate (the amount of the adult population who can read or write) of Niger is among the lowest in the world. In 2005 it was estimated to be only 28.7% (42.9% male and 15.1% female). Primary education in Niger is required for six years."Niger". 2001 Findings on the Worst Forms of Child Labor. Bureau of International Labor Affairs, U.S. Department of Labor (2002). ''This article incorporates text from this source, which is in the public domain. The primary school enrollment and attendance rates are low, particularly for girls. Children are often made to work rather than attend school. This is particularly true during planting or harvest periods. Related pages * List of rivers of Niger * Niger at the Olympics * Niger national football team References Other websites * Niger - CIA world factbook Category:Niger Category:French-speaking countries Category:Least developed countries Category:Members of the Organisation of Islamic Cooperation